You are Mine, Target
by The Normal Twit
Summary: At a private boarding school 16 people are transferred into the academy's "10th Year Class Red" Of these 16 students, 15 are assassins from various backgrounds who are all tasked with assassinating the remaining student, a girl named Sadie. If they succeed, they will be granted any wish they desire, but if they fail, they are expelled from the class. Stars people from RR and TD!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Sadie, Scarlett, Emma, Josee, Ezekiel, Sky, Dave, Samey, Jacques, Mickey, Lindsay, Dawn, Rodney, Lightning, Junior and Brick.

 **Helpers: Jose (Josee and Jacques) Eva (Sky and Samey) LeShawiqua (Mickey and Dawn), Don (Rodney and Junior), MacArthur (Brick and Lightning), Jo (Emma and Scarlett), Brady, (Ezekiel and Dave), Gerry (Lindsay) and Cameron (Sadie)**

 **Chapter 01: The Mystery P1.**

* * *

Scarlett yawned. She was situated in a class room, her expression full of boredom. She looked down at her blank paper, her eyes managing to roll themselves for another time. "The answer is carbon. Elementary, rather." Scarlett told the class while pushing up her glasses, who looked rather befuddled. Scarlett stood up, "Can I please be excused? My attire is rather dirty." Scarlett looked down at her top which was a tinge of green with dirt everywhere. "Plus, its not like these numbskulls have anything to enlighten me with." Scarlett did not wait for a reply and walked out, jeers and cat calling galore.

"Remember, I have valour and they are bereft of smarts, they are petulant loquacious airhea-." Scarlett looked down a smile bracing her face, while she was beaming she clasped her phone tightly and furtively got it out of her pocket, answering it instantaneously. "Finally," She uttered an expletive under her breath, "Huh?" She feigned surprise. "I got in and WASN'T selected as the target?"

"Yes. Yes. Report to the Caooga Academy. We'll send you directions and have taken care of you being transferred to an 'all elite school'. Do not reply to this automated message. Joking, seriously. You also have to read the rules. Goodbye."

Scarlett smirked, letting a laugh creep out. "Get ready," Scarlett's expression changed, a look of disgust could be seen. "Target. I won't NEED to learn your name. You'll be discarded as the buffoons fail." She spat harshly on the ground, before walking off her confidence loitering in the air.

"SCARLETT! BACK TO CLASS!"

"One day, Mr Jair. ONE DAY."

* * *

Jacques groaned. "OH YAH?!" His accent was strongly showcased as he glared at a girl dressed in pink. "Well, I have had enough of you, Josee! Infact, I have other offers!" Josee laughed at this, "I DO!" Storming off of the ice rink with a delayed set of pouting occurring, someone suddenly ran towards him. "Ah! EE!" Jacques cried in terror, "Josee, help!" His attempts at getting help were silenced.

Someone, masked and disguised rather well with a black cape and a black mask, resembling a highway man, whispered into his ear. "Ah!" Jacques jumped at the sudden contact and thus wetness found quickly in his ear.

"Muhawawa! Tongue-skin contact! Whoo!"

* * *

"MISS! MISS!" Sadie yelled, running into her classroom, with no one but the teacher there. "Wait, did you just say assassination and killing and OH MY GOD IS IT A PLAY?!" Sadie clapped her hands and squealed, "Yay! A new play, but like, why are you all suspicious-" Her face paled and she ran out instantly, screaming. The teacher blinked.

"What? What's your answer?" Came the voice on the phone.

"Thanks for selecting this school as the target representative." The teacher was being false, "I choose..." The teacher was hesitant, "Sadie. She has great test scores and stuff, and she's smart, and not evil smart so...yeah. Those are my reasons. So, now...how do I explain my sudden leave now that my purpose has been-" The line went dead. "Screw him."

The brunette moved her hair, so it was slightly above her emerald eyes, but it went down instantly. "Ugh." She sighed, before rummaging threw a draw, and throwing a stack of papers on the floor. "Where is it? Where is it? AHA!" The teacher was on the floor, swiping up a paper. "A 61! No way! She needs at least a..." The teacher's eyes couldn't be seen, but she grinned. "Yes! That's perfect..."

* * *

"Wait, what?" Sadie was currently walking out of school. "Huh? I am being transferred to an ELITE school? Like why. Oh, you want me to meet you there! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sadie squealed. "Can I have some directions?" A car suddenly stopped in front of her, "Uh. There's some creep here. One sec." Sadie looked scared, "Get away!" She tried to run off, but stopped. "OH, she's my ride? Cool!"

Sadie hopped in the car, "Greetings. Please be cautious and live your life to the fullest. My glowing aura happens to be Dawn, settle down." The girl gave a warm smile, "I see that helped you ease your nerves." Dawn moved her light blonde hair out of her face (it was only slightly covering it) so Sadie could see her innocent teal eyes. "And yes my green top is made out of dying vines, which is why its fine material cannot be seen anywhere else. Now, buckle up." Dawn began to drive.

Sadie looked bewildered, "How did she know?" She muttered, as she put on seatbelt. "Mmm, oh yeah, Melissa, I am SO fine! Like eee! New school! Oooh, maybe we'll be at the same school for once?" Dawn took a sharp turn, and Sadie jolted to the side, sending her phone out of the window. Dawn gasped, as did Sadie. "Like, oh my gosh! My contacts! My phone!"

"Oh no..." Dawn sighed, stopping in the exact spot, "Get out and get it before the honking ensues." Beeping was already heard, "Please," Dawn cried, poking her head out of the window. "Mother nature needs me to be in this current time!" Sadie hopped in, slamming the door behind her. Dawn suddenly sped up her driving, as her eyes were worryingly glances in the rear mirror.

"What?" Sadie asked, noting this. "Dawn, like what's out the rear window." Sadie glanced out of it and screamed, she saw someone with a knife, and she shuddered, as Dawn shut all the windows, and sped up, muttering under her breath.

"Forgive me! Sadie, that person's aura is dangerous. The school is uhm prestige, and sadly some people do not allow themselves to try again." Dawn suddenly took her hands off the wheel and began to meditate. Sadie screamed at her as the car went off road when Dawn was turning it with her eyes shut. "Sadie, relax...shut your eyes." Dawn said softly.

Sadie was breathing heavily. "I feel sick! Let me out! Let me OUT!" She pleaded, beginning to cry and unintentionally shutting her eyes. Suddenly, Sadie noted that Dawn took her seat belt off. "Huh, Dawn?" Sadie cried, reopening her eyes. She then stared at her surroundings, "We're...perfectly parked..." Dawn turned and gave a grin. "Wow...it looks uh, big..."

* * *

"WHAT?!" A female also driving a car (down the same) route yelled, "No one is STOPPING me achieving gold! Gold!" The girl drove harshly and crashed into trees, and soon stopped, purposefully crashing into the car Dawn and Sadie were in as soon as she also reached the school. "My fans NEED to remember me! They thrive on me!" The female suddenly let out a forced smile, and ran, sniffing. "They. Were. Here. Josee WILL achieve gold!" Josee ran ahead, racing inside of the long foyers with many twists and turns. "This way! C'mon-" Josee looked behind her expectantly, "Oh yes...that bumbling nitwit isn't here." Josee cheered, "Whoo!" Josee ran down the foyer.

"Uhm. Who's that?" Sadie asked, seeing Josee come towards them. "She doesn't look like a teacher." Josee's razor sharp teeth and evil gleam instantly alerted Dawn, who attempted to pull Sadie away. Josee however had already reached them. "Uhm...hi."

Josee smirked, putting her hand out. Her big grin made Dawn shake her head. "It's SUCH an honour to meet you! Your the new student joining the new class? So am I!" Dawn and Sadie glanced at each-other, Josee frowned for a split second but as soon as Sadie's attention reverted back to her, it changed quickly. "So, what do you like? And have you seen our teacher. I got lost, can I come around with you guys?" Josee giggled under her breath, luckily Sadie didn't hear this. Sadie turned to Dawn, prompting Josee to attempt to strangle Sadie, but seize the attempt when Sadie turned back around.

"Uhm. Like, sorry but me and Dawn are looking for my parents." Sadie revealed, Josee nodded understandingly, concealing her fake motives. "Dawn...can I have a little talk with you?"

Dawn looked unsure. "If I am not back soon, go find your parents. And do NOT look back." Dawn commanded Sadie, with a firm tone unusual for Dawn. Josee motioned for Dawn to come around the corner, and she did, so they were out of Sadie's viewing, "The game has NOT started yet. Any assassination attempts will NOT get you the wish. We haven't even gotten our advance notes."

Suddenly a ring tone was heard. Josee dug her phone out of her pocket, "Dawn has arrived but the dawn has not." Josee recited. "Fine, Jose! I get IT!" Dawn gasped at the mere mention. "What? Wait, Jose? Are you working with US all. So, you know EACH of our weaknesses?" Josee growled. "Wait, your just working with me and...JACQUES?!" Josee let out a series of expletives.

"Where's Sadie?!" Josee growled, turning around before Dawn received a text.

"Oh her parents say that she has gone home."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Yeah, it's my first real day. Yesterday, we visited it. I met some...like creepy peeps!" Sadie was on the phone. "MMm and they ALLOW phones! Wowza!" Sadie lied, giggling. "Yeah. Shh! SHH! Kay. We're here, so like EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A chorus of the squealing followed from the other side of the phone. Sadie's parents stopped and parked.

"Have a good day, honey!"

"Yeah. Do us proud!"

Sadie nodded at their encouragement as she got out. Josee was seemingly awaiting someone as she looked around, "Stupid stupid!" Josee growled, "Aha! Sadie..." Josee noticed her. Sadie gave a sheepish smile. "I was waiting for Jacques but he seems to be absent..." Josee laughed quietly, "So let's walk in together!" She suggested, "Did you see your class yesterday?"

Sadie shook her head. "It's Class Red. I wish they could colour code the doors, wouldn't that be like, awesome?" Josee shook her head, readying some spit, Sadie turned to her. Josee looked confused, "Um...let's just go in." Sadie noted something off.

"Does anyone know where Class Red is?" Asked a small child, donning a black jacket and a red cap, covering his blonde hair. "I am kind of lost..." Sadie gasped, and turned, taking pity.

"We know, kid!" The boys face dropped, "Come with us!"

"He has a leg up! He is a LITTLE kid..." Josee dialled her phone. "I'll be in soon." She assured them as the two walked inside, "WHAT do you mean there's a KID entered in this?! How unfair is that?! Jose, look, JUST because our names are similar doesn't mean I am gonna let HIM OR YOU take the gold away from me! Can you image me getting bronze?" Josee shuddered, "Just...unacceptable..."

"Josee?!" Came Jacques' shocked voice, he was clearly battered. "H-hi! We can work together." Josee nodded, "Weirdly, my clothes attracted squirrels, and then I had to run here because traffic was diverted. But..." He began to pant. "I made it."

Josee clearly had a face of boredom.

* * *

"Josee! Jacques, isn't it?" A male with jet black hair stared at them, "Detention for being late." Josee and Jacques groaned as they took their seats, "Hi, I am Devin. Anyway, who shall be the dorm rep?" No one stood up, Lindsay was pushed onto the floor and stood up, quickly trying to get back into her seat. "I guess Lindsay, its you."

"Aw," The blonde snapped her fingers, "Who am I rooming with?"

"Me?" Dave was hopeful.

"No one. She gets her own room for being the rep." All the boys groaned, while the girls looked extremely angry. "Joking. She rooms with Sadie, but we need to get started with the lesson-" A knock was heard. "Hmm?" Devin walked out, shutting the door behind him after the teacher beckoned for him to do so. Silence took over the room.

Suddenly, everyone got their phones out, instantly texting. Numerous beeps were heard. "It's tonight." Scarlett thought aloud, everyone cheered, Sadie looked confused. "We'll be going to a noodle restaurant." Sadie also cheered at what Scarlett revealed, Devin suddenly walked in and everyone hastily put their phones away, much to Devin's suspicion.

"Uhm. Well, guys. It looks you get a week to learn your surroundings because, we need to sort out your lesson plans." Cheering ensued instantly as everyone ran out, racing to their dorms. "Hey! No running in halls!"

* * *

"I am gonna go visit everyone's rooms, okay Lindsay?" Sadie said, "I'll come here last and we can get too know each-other as well." Sadie looked around, "Lindsay? Lindsay?" Sadie looked around confused.

"I am having a shower!" Lindsay's bubbly voice was heard.

"Oh, okay!" Sadie walked out, "Better lock the door." Sadie grabbed the spare key under the mat, and locked it and placed the key in her pants, before whistling and knocking on the next room.

"I don't have time to-" A girl with black hair going down to black trousers stopped upon seeing Sadie, "Oh sorry! Hi!" Emma awkwardly waved, "Heh, so uhm...wait here." Emma advised, "Actually no, come in!" Emma pulled Sadie in and shoved her behind the red couch. "Scarlett..." Emma called, "I am pretty sure I heard Josee getting Sadie in her room!"

Scarlett sighed as she walked into the room, "Sit on the couch while I speak with the vermin." Scarlett then walked out. Emma whistled and Sadie struggled to stay quiet as she was crouched on the maroon fluffy floor, when the door slammed Emma grinned.

"Now, wait here!" Emma raced out, looking under the mat she spied the spare key and snatched it from under the mat, raced inside and then locked it. "Okay, now I am Emma. No fun, just studying so I can achieve the grades for law. My little sister usually is the complete opposite, but who needs fun just yet?" Sadie looked bewildered. "Do you disagree?" Emma crossed her arms, staring at Sadie, her eyebrow arched.

"Like pfft, yeah! Everyone needs a little fun in there life." Emma looked sceptical, "Have you even tried to have fun?" Emma nodded, "Really? When?" Sadie queried, Emma was in deep thought.

"I can be fun!" She told Sadie, "I just choose not to. Now, no distractions and made me Jake the ground!" Emma gasped, "Did I just say Jake? Oh Noah!" Emma gasped, "That was the cute boy I SO don't like!" Sadie stated at Emma, smirking. "Oh shush! Just, don't tell anymore! And Jake broke up with me anyway, so don't try and use that against me."

A knock on the door was heard. "I seem to have been crudely locked out." From behind the door, Scarlett struggled to gain some composure but her voice betrayed this notion as it was level and calm. "Please let me in." Scarlett pounded on it, "And I mean now." Scarlett hissed, dropping her innocent facade as her voice dropped with venom. Emma silenced Sadie, shoving her hand over her mouth. "I know you are in there..."

"It's just me!" Sadie's voice was muffled, but Scarlett had heard this. Emma sighed. "Yeah, like Emma went for a walk. Something about studying law without stupidly giant footsteps distracting her thoughts. Like, she is so grouchy." Sadie winked at Emma, who merely rolled her eyes. "Someone was knocking on the door earlier and it wasn't Emma and there was like a load of shuffling!"

"Be careful." Scarlett advised, quietly. "Who dares steal my key?" Scarlett pondered, her footsteps volume decreased signalling she was moving further. Sadie rushed to the door and walked out, Emma followed, going in an opposite direction. Sadie shut the door behind her as Emma rushed off, and accidentally collided with someone.

"Eh, watch where you goin' home sizzle!" Sadie helped the boy up, "I am the Zekester. Everyone knows me..." A sinister gleam was seen in his eye, "I'll catch you later, eh! Hope you see me this time!"

"Finally, we're out of detention!" Josee was heard moaning.

* * *

"Sadie..." Lindsay knocked on the door, "You in there? We're going to the restaurant, it's like quite late now!" Sadie was heard shuffling and after a few minutes the door opened.

"You could've come in yourself."

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay remembered.

* * *

Everyone sat down at a table in the noodle restaurant, "So what are we ordering?" Sadie asked. "Uhm, guys?" They were glued to their phones, "You know its rude to look at your phone at a dinner table?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay gasped, "I forgot my lipstick! Can you guys come with me? Sadie, stay here, please. We need someone to make sure Emma gets out of the toilet."

Sadie nodded as everyone walked out.

"Nice excuse." Scarlett commended, "Looked like you were really scared."

"That wasn't an excuse!" Lindsay told her.

"I feel kinda bad leaving Sadie alone..." Dave sighed.

"Don't feel bad, Dave." Sky rubbed his shoulder, Dave blinked and smiled. "It's okay."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Everyone eventually reached a dark clearing.

"Finally, you guys made it." Emma scoffed, "Even these guys were beginning to get annoyed." Emma pointed to where two people stood, one with ginger hair around a similar age, one who was significantly older with a brightening smile. "Hello everyone. I am Chris." Chris, the male, introduced himself, as he pointed to the giggling female muttering crazily to herself. "That girl is Izzy. We started this and here are your advance notes."

Everyone looked at them, cooing as they were thrown on the floor. Everyone scrambled to get them. "Of course, there are quite clearly some rules." Izzy started, "Like, you should know them already, but there's one that wasn't in the text sent with the directions. Do not kill the target without the advance note being SHOWN to the target. You know that you must have it on you, but that is an extension." Izzy told them. "Got it?"

"Elementary." Scarlett scoffed.

"Does it matter who strikes first?" Junior queried.

"Well, if they get them! Then BOOM! It's over." Josee frowned at Izzy's explanation, "But if they don't then you have a bigger chance, and this is relevant to the whole game."

Unbeknownst to them, Sadie had been following them. She gasped, and instantly ran off, prompting everyone to turn, shock was high even Chris and Izzy looked rather shocked. Izzy shrugged, "It was probably a rat. START!"

Everyone raced away.

"Here's a text!" Junior read his phone, "Sadie is back at home because she thought Emma snuck out."

* * *

Sadie was in her room. "I get it now! It WASN'T a school play! This is even scarier than that spider that made me run out of the classroom! I miss my old school!" Sadie pouted. "My classmates wouldn't have attempted to murder me there. My phone!" Sadie beamed. "I can call someone!" Sadie sighed, "Aw, it's broken. Ugh, was this all-"

Sadie paused, perspiration went down her nose as a knock on the door was heard, Sadie shuddered. "Uhm, I am just taking a bath!" She lied, shakily. "I'll be out just now!" Sadie turned, glancing at the door and gasped at what she saw.

An advance note.

* * *

 **AN:** And so that was episode 1. For anyone who remembers the original, I do regret deleting it. And this one shall be indeed different as the target shifted from Katie, to Sadie. It will have major differences, half of the cast isn't the same! Why? Because of the RR characters being added, there'll be less riddles in this one than the original anime or the original fic. You do not need to know the anime to know this, if you are curious then watch the first episode, it explains it better than this first chapter.

There'll be more to come! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:** Sadie, Scarlett, Emma, Josee, Ezekiel, Sky, Dave, Samey, Jacques, Mickey, Lindsay, Dawn, Rodney, Lightning, Junior and Brick.

 **Helpers: Jose (Josee and Jacques) Eva (Sky and Samey) LeShawiqua (Mickey and Dawn), Don (Rodney and Junior), MacArthur (Brick and Lightning), Jo (Emma and Scarlett), Brady, (Ezekiel and Dave), Gerry (Lindsay) and Cameron (Sadie)**

 **Chapter 02: The Mystery P2.**

* * *

Sadie was frozen as everyone rushed to her. A smartly dressed man with a mono-brow gasped upon spotting the advance note. "Look! Look! Ma'am, someone is targeting you." The boy revealed, gentlemen like. "Were you the person there?" Sadie nodded. Everyone was visibly shocked and silent, glancing around to spot any guilty stares. "Who do you think did so? By the way, I am Brick! Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Brick's saluting did not appease Sadie's irratic emotions. She let out a blood-curdling screech and jumped up, eventually colliding harshly with the floor. Sobs echoed.

"Zeke."

Sadie's voice was muffled. "EZEKIEL?!" Josee was seething, her sharp teeth were showcased as she turned around and let out a growl. "You little- Jacques!" Jacques' suddenly lifted Josee up, a smile was hard to obtain shown by wiggling in her façade as Josee hoisted her out of the room. A seemingly loud roar was heard. "HOW DARE THAT BOY THINK HE ATTEMPT BEFORE ANYONE ELSE."

"But, it wasn't me!" Zeke persisted, Sadie's eyes followed him as all the others did. "In fact, I was gonna go to Sadie! I was here first only after..." Ezekiel froze, his lips quivered. Suddenly, the window behind Sadie and everyone else smashed, prompting jumps.

"Don't tell me!" Sadie barked. "I KNOW I am dead! So just GET OUT!" Hesitantly, they shuffled out.

* * *

"Emma, Scarlett!" Josee snapped her fingers in the foyer, everyone else had seemingly gone somewhere else due to their presence in the hallway being non-existent. "We need to get that Ezekiel dude to snap, so we can stop whoever it is. Unless, it is one of YOU?!" Josee raised her voice, and glared. Scarlett and Emma shook their heads, Josee squinted. "Fine! I believe you! But WHOEVER is stopping me from gold...SHALL PAY!" Josee cackled evilly.

"Uhm, okay then." Emma's eyes shifted around, awkwardly. Scarlett simply rolled her eyes. "Okay, we need to quickly formulate a plan!" Emma looked at Scarlett, who simply smiled. "Okay, I am assuming Scarlett has a plan. Josee, you are NOT gonna just sit and gawk and screech. So, Scarlett...speak!" Emma's bossy side caused Josee and Scarlett to glance at each-other. "I saw that!" Emma snapped quickly, causing Josee and Scarlett to hide their smiles, Emma merely scoffed and went back to her default expression: a slight glower.

"My plan is simple." Scarlett told them, nodding slowly. "For me." She chuckled, "But people like _you,_ " Scarlett did not hide her deep distaste as her voice went through slight modification, but she blinked and continued on, "It might be slightly harder. Now, I shall stay with Sadie. Josee works on getting Zeke. Emma works on scaring Zeke and reporting back to us. Got that?" Emma and Josee had a sly gleam in their eyes as they nodded rapidly. "Now," Scarlett begun, "If you do NOT succeed in a part of your area, do NOT expect me to work with the likes of you, I shall refrain from being censorious yet I can be rather vituperative." Scarlett walked into Sadie's room and instantly slammed the door behind her, causing slight shakes.

Josee gasped, "NO!" She suddenly screamed out, turning. Josee hand frantically gripped the handle, anger dripping from her. "Open! Open! OPEN!" Josee repeated, her eyes fixated on the door handle. Letting out a rather petulant grumble, she unintentionally caused the door handle to be ripped off. Emma looked confused, "Ugh! SHE is targeting Sadie!"

Emma gasped. "Oh. No. Do we still carry out the plan?" Emma asked, Josee nodded.

"He needs to confirm the suspicions..."

* * *

Dave mumbled to himself, as he fixed up his hair spiking it up and grinning until it reverted back to the original position, causing him to furrow his eyebrow. "I got this." He reassured himself, as he clenched his fists and tightly forced his eyes to come to a close as he knocked on the door. He let out a hearty and heavy breath that similarly resonated the act of panting. The door suddenly opened, "Dave? Are you okay?" Came Sky's soft voice with concern running through it. "Are you having a panic attack?"

Dave suddenly blinked and straightened himself up, "Oh yeah! It's just..." Dave glanced down and jumped, "S-so much dirt on that perfectly clean red floor..." Sky also saw this and tutted disapprovingly. "So, do you mind if I come in?" He asked meekly. "I was going to ask Dawn, but there vines, animals and eugh..." Dave shuddered, Sky quickly pulled him in.

Dave grinned as he sat down on Sky's bed, copying her. The two stared at each-other. "So, uh. What do you want to do?" Dave's eyes were constantly moving from her jet back hair, her piercing eyes to her shirt.

"I uh," Dave's eyes plummeted to the floor, "Like your shoes!" Dave looked up, hoping the blush forming on his face wasn't evident. "Uhm, so Sky, right? Do you...have a boyfriend?" Sky nodded, "Cause I have a girlfriend and I was thinking of what to get her for Valentines. It's not soon but YEESH, she wants it like 6 months in advance so yeah."

Sky shrugged, "Well my boyfriend isn't picky. He's perfect..." Sky suddenly blushed and drooled. "But, I see that you have been asking people questions, I mean if I hadn't seen that I thought you might've been hitting on me, but since you are getting to know me...my turn! Do you like fights?" Dave shook his head instantly, "What about..." Sky grabbed a pillow, stood up, flipped to the other side of the room, and threw a pillow at Dave with pinpoint accuracy. "Pillow fights?"

Dave chuckled.

Samey suddenly walked in, "Sorry!" She apologized, her eyes darting to the ground. "A-am I...INTERRUPTING SOMETHING NITWITS?" Her expression suddenly changed as she began to yell. "Ugh! Why is this skeeze in MY ROOM?! Can you...LEAVE like NOW?" Dave and Sky glanced at each-other, "OH, SO MY AUTHORITY ISN'T ENOUGH?" Samey spat on the floor and stepped forward, avoiding the spit as she spat closer to Dave and one landed on his shoe, he screamed and instantly ran out. "Finally." Samey muttered.

"Uh, Samey, you weren't acting like this earlier?" Sky was curious. "Did something happen?"

"The names Sammy, sucker! Get used to THIS," Sammy did exaggerated gestures. "Because, IT'S ME." Sammy clarified, getting close to Sky's face, before she stormed to the bathroom. "I am gonna be in here a while!"

"That explains it."

* * *

Sammy stood, glancing at herself in the mirror, tears fell. "Screw you, AMY! I am...Samey!" Samey sniffed, as tears rolled down her cheeks as she slapped herself in the mirror. "This IS MY PENT up aggression against you." Samey told the mirror, gritting through her teeth. "This Sammy, is my manifestation of my feelings to YOU! TO YOU! Around everyone else...I am Sammy! I get more attention! And then at home, I am Samey! So little attention. I am just your SLAVE." Samey suddenly punched the mirror, multiple times, even puncturing the wall, but not without injuring herself, Samey suddenly sat on the floor and slowly sprawled herself out, her head connected with the bottom of the sink.

"OW!" Samey cried out, "I am bleeding! Ow! Ow! SKY, get your butt here NOW! Can you not HEAR me?!" The door was busted, landing near Sammy. "Really?! I could've been hurt EVEN more!" Sky rolled her eyes and muttered things which Sammy paid little attention.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Well, since YOU clearly can't figure it out!" Sammy longed out the explanation, "I was looking at myself in the mirror, for reasons, and then I slipped backwards, my hand collided with the mirror! And THEN, oh my gosh life hates me, cause I tripped! Like, totally OW! And today has been such a betch to me!" Sky looked confused, "Ugh, get with it, oldie."

"Well stop faking...Samey."

Samey gasped, "I am so...faking...but but the way I hit myself in the mirror was real!" She lied, Sky nodded in understanding, "But you can't tell anyone I am faking, okay?!"

Sky nodded, clearly hesitant.

* * *

Lindsay sat on her bed, as Scarlett patrolled the room and marched in front of her Sadie, almost pacing. "So, like...YES." Lindsay had begun a call, and she was rather loud, Scarlett and Sadie were clearly annoyed. "Oh my gosh?! Samey got hurt?!" Scarlett's eyes widened, "Because she tripped..." Scarlett let out a puff of relief. "So no one sabotaged her?"

"NO!" Scarlett shouted, snatching the phone off Lindsay, her lip whimpered and she wailed. "This. Is. HORRIFIC." Scarlett glanced at Sadie, who was rocking in a foetal pos"ition.

"Kill me already!" Sadie's voice was muffled. "It's you, isn't it?"

* * *

Zeke looked around, "Huh?! Where am I, eh?" Darkness surrounded him. "Hey, I know you are there, eh!" Zeke cried, "Pfft, girls these days are all so independent! Which doesn't mean killing obviously awesome men!"

Josee laughed, cynically. "You deluded little homeschooler!" Josee pounced on Zeke, he was tied to a chair, so it toppled over, Josee straightened her legs, showing her athleticism and punched Zeke. "Tell. ME. NOW!" Zeke clenched his eyes shut, "YOU ARE NOT STOPPING ME!" Zeke still did not comply, "I will lick you!" Josee's actions displayed her bluff, but Zeke shuddered.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell!"

"VICTORY DANCE!"

* * *

"Hello. Students?!" Everyone froze upon hearing the voice, though they eventually all sauntered out of their rooms or made their way to him. "Samey has been hurt, but shall return." Frowns were seen, Devin raised his eyebrow at this. "And it is now...lights out. Anyone still up shall be earning detention and I will check on you regularly."

Groans escalated to an extent, but all obeyed.

* * *

Sadie's eyes were peeled open, sweat was everywhere. "Lindsay..." Sadie whispered, failing at throwing her pillow at her. "Lindsay!" Sadie's second attempt was slightly louder.

"Yes, Sadie?"

The voice was not Lindsay. Sadie turned and someone was pressed up against her, smirking sinisterly. "Jacques?" Jacques' laughed, shaking the room, causing Lindsay to roll out of her bed and awaken. She let out a screen instantly alerting everyone else.

"I must do it. Sorry!" Jacques then pulled Sadie's hair and smacked her in the face, promptly knocking her out once everyone else came into view. Josee gasped, "Josee...you must understand-"

"YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

"EMMA!" Scarlett heard someone scrambling to the door, "I heard you thought it was me." Scarlett was in front of the door, blocking off the only exit route. Emma gasped, "Do not object. Josee thankfully told me. You shall NOT, and I mean this, NOT last longer. After all," Scarlett chucked. "This is my room. My win, MY wish. You know the WHOLE entire reason we're doing this is because we're skilled assassins seriously wanting a wish and you are not getting in my way."

Sadie's ear was pressed to the door at that moment. "A WISH?!" She shrieked, her nails dug into the wood, Jacques attempted to stray her away from the door, Josee looked on, seething. "All I knew was blah assassination note, blah kill kill, but BLAH wish?!" Jacques finally pulled Sadie off the door, and sent her slamming into the door. She wailed.

Mickey was pacing intently watching the situation, "I shall save you!" Mickey race towards Jacques, who growled, everyone watching nervously, before bursting into laughter upon seeing Mickey trip and facepalm into the floor. "Ugh..." He groaned. Jacques raced out, dashing from door to door until content with seeing a large window, everyone else followed him.

* * *

Junior gasped, "Wait! This is MY room! Stop!" Jacques ignored Junior and Josee's loud cursing and threw Sadie out of the window, "Uhm...woah." Junior's objections faltered, everyone else was shocked, exhibited by the expression on their faces.

"I've got this!" Sky told everyone, getting a running start before expertly flipping out the window. Josee's teeth seemingly had gotten sharper, she hissed loudly and replicated Sky's actions.

"NO! SKY!" Dave cried out, prompting stares. "Hey, I am concerned!"

"Not to be rude..." Junior began, "But can you guys get out of my room." Everyone rushed out, Junior ignored the objections and anything said to him, Rodney stood still, grinning at him. "Uhm...you two." Rodney sighed, nodded and then walked out, enclosing the door behind him. Junior sat on his bed, peering into the huge gaping hole. He dialled a number, and spoke into his phone. "Psst, Don! Okay, so I am in my room-"

A gasp was heard.

"Get out, kid! Get out!" Don screamed on the other side of the phone.

"Hmm?" Junior was befuddled, "What did you say? I think the signal is messed up...maybe if I-" Junior stopped and hopped off his bed and walked to the gaping hole, and held his arm out, standing on his tip toes to raise the signal. "Five bars!" He cheered. The door was opened quietly, feet were advancing toward Junior. Junior cried out once realizing the hot breath on his neck, hands clasped his back soothingly, before shoving him out the window harshly. Junior's face collided with the already partly broken glass as he fell, screaming galore.

"Why...why did I do that?! And I feel so...DIRTY!" Dave shut his eyes and rushed out of the room. "No one must ever know!" He bumped into a smirking, smug Scarlett.

"We both know why you did. But you don't tell anyone..." She threatened.

"But-but, it's YOUR FAULT!"

"I remain composed. You are weak, malleable. People will believe me. You are lucky you are my ally."

Brick stood behind them, petrified. Scarlett grabbed Brick, dragged him to the window, "I can't hit a woman, so I shall-" Brick snatched Scarlett's glasses, she laughed and shoved him out, sending him hurdling.

* * *

"People...people! PEOPLE! An ice rink!" Sadie spotted it and rushed towards, Jacques slowing down. "HELP! HELP!" Sadie pleaded, Jacques rushed in, "He, he, he-!" Sadie shuddered pointing to Jacques.

"Hey, he was on the Olympics, dude! Wanna perform?"

"No, thanks." He declined, "I have this fan who lost her...brother and she is my priority. She's scared and scarred and I WILL help her." Jacques' narrowed his eyes at Sadie, who rushed on the ice, slipping.

"Woah! Woah!"

Jacques' laughed, "Oh come on! THIS is my passion! My career! Go team Jacques!" Sadie hopped on the ice, even going as far to punch it, injuring her hand. She wailed and cried as she crawled away feebly, Jacques followed her and the ice cracked.

Sadie laughed as Jacques' was engulfed by water. "I can't see!" Jacques' vision was beginning to fade, and was rather blurry, he heard voices of alarm but they became muffled.

* * *

Dawn sat in her room, meditating, the door was ajar, behind it laughing ensued. "Lightning..." Lightning gasped, "Or should I say Rudolph?" Lightning shrieked. "Come in."

"Sha freaky girl?!" Lightning slowly waltzed in. "My name is sha...Lightnin'!" Dawn laughed, "What's funny girl? Lightnin' be spreading truth! Do these guns lie?" Dawn nodded.

"Of course. Your real name is Rudolph."

Lightning walked out.

"Some people just fail to face the thing that caused failure."

* * *

"Valentina! Thanks!" Brick was scaling the building, cell phone in hand. "Wait-wha-" The phone call ended, "Whatever. Ah the roof!" Brick grinned upon reaching it. "Yes, take that!" Brick noted someone crying a few feet a way from him, identity obscured because darkness surrounded them.

"BRICK! I did it!" Dave mumbled, steeping out the dark suddenly causing Brick fear. "I-I pushed you!" Tears were in his eyes. "But please...please..." He begged, "DON'T tell Sky." Brick looked worried and anxious, but nodded.

"Where's Junior?" Brick asked, Dave shrieked, fainting.

* * *

Junior eyes were closed, groans exited out of how his mouth. He tasted blood, vision blurred, head aching. His movement remained stilted. A figure appeared above, and grabbed him. Junior's eyes noted that the school was a distance away, but he was still on the premises, until the figure's turned backwards and the school began to get smaller, as his head thumped and his eyes shut themselves. Junior was clung onto, tighter than ever.


End file.
